


Outcasts

by RyblemError



Category: The Districts (New Fandom)
Genre: Explicit Language (Not Much But Still), Explicit Topics Sometimes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyblemError/pseuds/RyblemError
Summary: Phoenix, a rare being, believes she wasn't made for this EarthCody, the "weirdo", thinks he does not belong anywhereBut they belongThey belong togetherEven 'til the end of the Age





	Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> The Seven Districts 
> 
> Earth ~ Firma/Firmaists  
Water ~ Aqua/Aquaists  
Air ~ Caelus/Caelists  
Fire ~ Ignis/Ignists  
Ice ~ Glacer/Glacerists  
Dark ~ Tenebris/Tenebrists  
Light ~ Luxis/Luxists

(No one’s POV)

“Long ago, there were seven giant beings walking the Earth. Long before humans, long before anything. These giants each had different abilities. There was Earth, the first, Water, the second, and Air, the third. Those were the first three; the first life-givers. There came Fire, Ice, and the two we don’t see, Light and Dark. All of these shaped our Earth that we stand and live on. 

“Now, who knows what happened to these giants?” The teacher looked at the group of small kids for an answer. Nobody raised their hand because none of them knew. They didn’t know their history. Well, all except one. The teacher knew that this one girl knew a lot about the Beginning. However, she was shy, so she didn’t raise her hand. The teacher did it for her. 

“Phoenix, do you know what happened to the giants?” The girl, Phoenix, didn’t say anything for a minute. The teacher noticed that she was holding a boy’s hand. How cute! Young love. It was very young because they were only six or seven. 

Phoenix mustered up the courage to talk, “They left because they wanted their children, our great-great-great grandparents, to learn the ways of the Orders on their own.”

The teacher was amazed by the little girl’s intellect. This type of knowledge was very cherished by the people of the Districts.

She continued her teaching, “Right, so when they left the Earth, they laid down their abilities to it. We call the seven Biomes where the seven giants resided for a time the Districts. The Districts are Firma, Aqua, Caelus, Ignis, Glacer, Luxis, and Tenebris. Tenebris is the largest District on the SouthEast part of the Land. Luxis is the smallest on the SouthWest part. 

“And from those Districts come the giants’ abilities. According to which family you were born into and which District, you get abilities. When you reach adulthood, which is sixteen, you find your ability. I’m well past the point of adulthood so I have one.” The teacher holds out her hands and wind comes from them. The children were amazed. “Each person gets only one ability, but there have been instances when someone has had two. That was years ago; I think 600 years ago. So I doubt any of you will have two. There has been only two or three who have been Tenebrists, meaning one who has darkness ability.”

The bell rings signaling the end of the school day for the kids. “Alright, class is over, see you tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to update this every week.
> 
> I love ideas for this story  
If you have some ideas, email me at edsodgamer545@gmail.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and have an amazing day/night!
> 
> ~Emu


End file.
